gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gideon Gleeful
Page name Shouldn't this page be called "Charles Giddeon Gleeful"? That is his real name, after all... :Because no one would be able to find that. We have to balance correctness with usability. 01:29, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Charles Gideon Gleeful isn't his real name Itsa me Mario :Yes it is. 01:29, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :It's actually Gideon Charles, not Charles Gideon "It's in the name, son!: "Be Natural!" 14:22, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Renaming Page I think we should rename this page to "Gideon Gleeful". It's easier to search, and by this point, I think makes better sense. Li'l Gideon It is my belief that we should change every instance of 'Lil Gideon to Li'l Gideon. This is how li'l is usually spelled, and it is visibly so on this sign: :We now use Gideon Gleeful for the most part. 18:48, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Theory I have the theory that Gideon is Pan or Bisexual meaning that, althought he had feelings for Mabel who´s a female, he´s also coded gay, like the guy from the gift shop in Frozen, they don´t say it right off but you have to be a child to not realize this part of the character. Just pay more attention to Season 1, you´ll know what I mean. Wheter this is true I´m not sure, go ask the writers but I myself think it´s an interesting theory Seriously? "you have to be a child to not realize this part of the character." There's literally nothing at all that hints as Gideon being bisexual. When there's no cops around, anything's legal! (talk) 23:57, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Season 2 Appearances I remember seeing him in Scary-oke and Blendin's game, but when did he appear in Sock Opera, Society of the Blindeye, and Not What He Seems? This random comment was brought to you by Ak-word Enterprises. (talk) 18:32, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Signature We've seen his signature written in two different styles. one is shown on the template and the other we see in his letters to Mabel. Is it worth adding both? OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 02:30, June 26, 2015 (UTC) They look the same to me. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 03:36, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Nope. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 02:23, July 7, 2015 (UTC) That's curious... I'd say the current one we use is more legit since we see it used more often. Where's the other one from? 03:47, July 11, 2015 (UTC) First Appearance It says that his first appearance was in season 1 episode 2 but he appeared in the Gravity Falls intro every episode including epidsode 1. I realized that in Blendin's article they put hjis first appearance in epsiode 1 and they mention that he appeared in the intro.[[User:Jtmk1|'Jtmk1']] ([[User talk: Jtmk1|'Chat']]) 14:32, July 7, 2018 (UTC) As far as I know, appearances in the intro are not being considered as first appearances. The reason why it says Blendin's first appearance is in the first episode is much simpler: he DOES appear IN the episode. Check behind the bushes here, or simply watch The Time Traveller's Pig.Assistant Co captain Falcone (talk) 17:17, July 7, 2018 (UTC) :Oh didn't notice that :), I'm not so good at spotting things in the backround. [[User:Jtmk1|'Jtmk1']] ([[User talk: Jtmk1|'Chat']]) 00:33, July 8, 2018 (UTC)